Dr Anderson's Office
by Grace Ryan
Summary: AU Future Klaine. Kurt goes to see Dr. Blaine Anderson every tuesday for his therapy session, but is having trouble with his recent dreams of the good doctor. What happens when his recent dreams come into question? rated M for hmm, I won't tell :P


One shot Klaine fic :)

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the waiting room at four o'clock in the office of Blaine Everett Anderson PHD. He'd being going to therapy for years. His father made him go see a child psychologist when he was a kid and his mother died, them again when he started being emotionally troubled as a teen. Since then, he hadn't stopped going. He was twenty-five now and living in the lower east side of New York City, in a dumpy apartment that he shared with Rachel Berry, his long time friend from Lima, Ohio.<p>

Both he and Rachel had come to New York City in search of reaching their dreams of being famous Broadway actors. Rachel had made it with almost no effort needed. She'd been in a few shows and when the shows ended, she never had trouble booking another one. To Kurt's dismay, he'd only booked a few Off-Broadway shows over the past years and he'd been etching a meager living out of waiting tables and working at a clothing store.

His depression ran deep. His passion had always been performing and fashion. When he graduated high school in Lima, he chose performing and now he couldn't afford to go to fashion school to change direction. Luckily for him, working at the clothing store regularly made it possible to afford insurance and it paid for his weekly visits to see a psychiatrist. His previous therapist closed her practice and suggested this Dr. Anderson as a possible replacement for her. Kurt took her offer and had been seeing him for two months now.

Dr. Anderson was good, as far as therapists go. He listened well, offered logical and objective advice, and always made Kurt feel like he was working toward something positive. In short, Dr. Anderson did his job well. Kurt's only problem with the good doctor was his age. He didn't know quite how old he was, but by appearances alone, Dr. Anderson couldn't have been much older or younger than Kurt. Kurt wasn't sure, at first, about taking to the couch with someone his own age because he knew how people his age acted and thought. But he trusted his previous therapist and continued to come back week after week.

There was a second thing, he supposed, that had been nagging him about Dr. Anderson; Dr. Blaine Everett Anderson was gorgeous to look at. The first time he stepped into his office, Kurt nearly walked right back out because he was wide-eyed with attraction. His new therapist was shorter than him, but had gorgeous olive skin, amber eyes that smoldered like warm honey, full, creamy lips, and dark hair that was gelled over neatly. Kurt could tell his hair was meant to be curly, but he must have combed it over to rail in his banana curl tresses. Kurt, of all people, knew what it was like to style an unruly coif and an easy task, it was not. The other thing Kurt noticed was that Dr. Anderson's voice was of a register that was calm and soothing. It came in handy when Kurt was listening to his opinion of something after being told a rather emotional story. The downside to the sound was that it always sent shivers through Kurt's body and sometimes he'd get lost in the sound instead of listening to the words.

Nevertheless, he continued to go every Tuesday at four o'clock, being his last patient of the day, and unfolded his life stories, dreams, nightmares, woes, and laughs. Lately, it'd become somewhat troublesome and he'd begun to doubt his choice to stay with this particular doctor. It wasn't because Dr. Anderson wasn't doing his job, because he was and was doing it well; maybe a little too well, Kurt often thought. It was because he found himself thinking of Dr. Anderson far too much and not in the sense that was purely professional. Actually, is was nothing but unprofessional and often times, every time, resulted in Kurt picturing Dr. Anderson naked.

Over time, Kurt deduced that Dr. Anderson was gay himself, even though he hadn't mentioned it to Kurt. Kurt noticed that he wasn't wearing a wedding ring, he didn't have any pictures in his office, and the clothes he wore were particularly stylish. Kurt had seen many straight stylish men before, but it was just the way Dr. Anderson dressed and styled himself that made Kurt think, _No straight man wears that color combination and crosses his legs like that when he sits._ He hated that he stereotyped people because he hated to be stereotyped himself, but with the way his thought process went about Dr. Anderson, he couldn't help, but wonder. One day, Dr. Anderson wore high water slacks with loafers and no socks. When he crossed his legs as he sat, Kurt just barely made out a tattoo on his lower leg, above his ankle. Something colored in rainbow colors. That was the final give-away.

The patient that went in before him, a weepy teenage girl with inky black hair, and punk, rock clothes, came out dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Her hair curtained her face and she walked right past Kurt hurriedly. Kurt felt bad for her on the sole purpose that she was a teenage girl because high school was agony for a lot of people and teenage girls feel so much more than everyone else. "Kurt, you can go in now," Patty, the sweetheart of a receptionist called out to Kurt. She was a redhead and a single mother in her forties. He noticed they'd been talking a little less and less these days because Kurt seemed to be more in his head as he waited in the powder-blue wall, waiting room. Kurt sighed and stood up, giving Patty a smile and a wink as he passed by her.

Kurt shut the door behind him and the click of the door shutting made Dr. Anderson look up from his desk. He was writing something on a yellow steno-pad of paper. "Kurt," he said with a smile. "I'll be right with you. Have a seat."

Kurt smiled back instinctually. He couldn't help it. They way Dr. Anderson's face lit up when he smiled always stopped Kurt's heart and actions were beyond his control. He quickly looked away and stared at the furniture. _Is it a lay on the couch day or sit in the chair and look him in the face day?_ He decided on the oversized chair and sat down with his legs crossed and put his hands in his lap, waiting. Days like this, he had no idea what to talk about or where the conversation would go because nothing really happened this week and his emotional status was the same, he supposed.

"Sorry," Dr. Anderson began. "Just needed to make some last minute notes to a file, but I'm all yours now." He sat down opposite Kurt and seemed to mimic his posture with a pad of paper on his lap.

_I'm all yours,_ Kurt repeated in his head. _I wish that were true and not a figure of speech._ Kurt closed his eyes and stuttered his head to shake the thoughts from his mind. "Not a problem. I doubt I really have enough to say to fill up the fifty minutes anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because nothing really happened this week. Same old, same old, I guess."

"Nothing? You did nothing between last Tuesday at four o'clock and now?"

"Well, not nothing. I worked, Rachel and I went to a movie on her day off, I went out with some friends to a bar two nights in a row, and that's about- Oh! I almost forgot that I had an audition this morning. That's new."

"That's good. How'd it go?"

Kurt took a deep breath and thought. His gorgeous therapist would make him re-evaluate his answer if he answered too quickly without thinking it through first. "Good. It was for Little Shop Of Horrors, I auditioned for the lead. Funny thing is, I think I'm actually perfect for that role. I can pull off nerdy, bashful, unrequited love interest, quite well I think."

"And why do you think that is?" Dr. Anderson blinked a few times. Kurt couldn't help but notice how long his eyelashes were. Every time he blinked it was like a curtain unveiling something beautiful.

"Other than me _being_ a huge bashful, nerd?" He laughed off the answer.

"Unrequited love interested?"

"Everyone knows what that's like." Kurt sort of shut down at that comment because it was hitting a little to close to home on how he saw his therapist.

"Tell me about the nights you went to the bar."

"We went to a gay bar and danced. Nothing really to tell."

"You didn't meet anyone?"

"I always meet tons of people."

"I'm sorry. I should have clarified. Did you meet anyone special?"

"You mean, did I take anyone home?"

"Yes, I suppose that's what I'm asking."

"No. I've actually never taken or been taken home. One night stands aren't my thing." Kurt had spoken about significant others that have come and gone in his life, and sex sometimes came up, but Kurt had never gone into much more than saying 'No. I didn't sleep with him.' He was beginning to wonder what Dr. Anderson's reasoning for asking about his sexual nature.

"What is your thing?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt was taken a little aback.

"Whenever I ask you about relationships with men, you say something that means you toss them aside like they don't mean anything. You also always answer that you didn't sleep with anyone, but at a gay bar or in a relationship, I know the options are there. Now, you're either lying to me about your sexual exploits or you're not particularly a sexual being."

"I'm not lying. Honest. Sex was just never something I cared about until recently." He gulped, hoping he wouldn't be duped into saying something about his fantasies for the therapist in front of him.

"Have you had sex before?"

"Yes. Once in high school, to see what it was like. It didn't mean anything and I think I just did it to get it out of the way. Ever since then, I didn't really see what the big deal was about it."

"So, you lost your virginity, then haven't had sex since?"

"Correct."

"Why didn't it mean anything?"

"It was with someone I didn't really have feelings for. He was the only other gay guy in the school. It was more about curiosity than anything. It didn't particularly feel that fantastic, maybe he didn't do it right, I don't know."

"Does it effect your relationships with people?"

"Yeah. Every single guy I've been in a relationship with gets really frustrated that I never wanted to have sex with them. It didn't matter to me. I'd do all the oral things like blowjobs and rimjobs, also there's the occasional handjob, but that's really as far as things went."

Dr. Anderson shifted himself in his chair, looking a little less rigid. "Would you let them pleasure you?"

"No. Never. After that first time, it never interested me."

"Do you pleasure yourself?"

"Yes."

There was a pause. "If you don't want others to touch you, what do you think about when you touch yourself?"

_Oh shit,_ Kurt thought. _Of course this has to come up. What do I do? Lie? I'm an awful liar. He'll know._ "Recently… um." Kurt shifted his gaze away from Dr. Anderson. "Just someone I met. I've been having these dreams recently. Vivid ones that I can't forget. I find myself thinking and replaying the dreams in my head during the day and it's making me start to seclude myself a bit more than usual." He licked his lips, thinking about the dream he had last night. Dr. Anderson had him bent over his desk and fucking him wildly. Kurt shifted his legs a little, feeling his cock start to swell slightly. He was nervous because he wondered if Dr Anderson had any idea that three nights ago Kurt was dreaming of rimming him in the chair he was sitting in now. He licked his lips again.

"These dreams… they're sexual?"

"Yes. All of them. Every night."

"And thinking about them during the day makes you masturbate at the thought of the dream being real?" Kurt noticed that Dr. Anderson wasn't writing any of this down.

"Yes." Kurt breathed slowly, feeling the hot breath pass his lips.

"How many times a day would you day you masturbate to these thoughts?"

"Three or four, sometimes five times a day."

"How many times have you masturbated today?"

Kurt took another breath and looked Dr. Anderson directly in his eyes. He was daring himself to be brave and bold. "Four."

"Are you finding that it's becoming a problem?"

"You mean like an OCD thing? Like, do I have to jerk off in order to complete my day and if I don't the world with flip upside down? No. I don't think that. I only do it so many times because the second the thoughts come into my head I'm hard and I need to relieve myself. I can't exactly wait tables with a hard on."

"So you do this at work too?"

"At home. At work. At the gay bar last Friday. I was dancing with this guy and I thought of the man in my dreams rolling his body and grinding onto me like the stranger was. I excused myself and ran to the bathroom." Kurt saw the slightest drop in his therapist's Adam's apple. He gulped.

"Would you like some water?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Yes, please." Kurt dropped his head instead of watching the olive skinned Doctor leave his seat. _I can't keep doing this_, he thought. _I can't keep fantasizing about my therapist. It's wrong and completely unprofessional._

Dr. Anderson returned with a small paper cup with water. "There you go."

"Thank you." Kurt looked up and caught Dr. Anderson's eyes. It was like molten honey that smoldered straight to Kurt's groin. "Dr. Anderson, I think I need to ask you for suggestions for a new therapist."

"I can do that. Why do you want a new therapist?"

"I've always been skeptical of our age range."

"I'm one year older than you."

"Knowing you're around my age makes me a bit uncomfortable."

"This is a bit sudden. Is our conversation having an effect on your decision?" Dr. Anderson seemed disappointed, which Kurt found odd. Almost like he didn't want to lose, not just a client, but Kurt. Almost like he enjoyed talking to Kurt and looked forward to their sessions.

"Maybe a little."

"Is it making you uncomfortable?"

Kurt looked away and swallowed hard again. His chest felt heavy. "These dreams… they're making me want to be with this person sexually and it's very frustrating because as I said before, up until recently, I haven't wanted to be with anyone. Now, I see him in my dreams and in my mind and I just want to do the things to him that I'm doing in my head, and I want him to do those things to me."

"Does thinking about the dreams now arouse you?"

Kurt couldn't lie anymore. He needed to get out of the room. "How come I never see you at the gay bars?"

"Because I don't go to gay bars. Let's stay focused on you, Kurt."

"But you are gay, right?"

"Yes, but what does that matter? We're talking about you."

Kurt could feel his face getting warmer and warmer. "I need a new therapist because… because." _Don't chicken out._ He locked his eyes once more with Dr. Anderson. "Every night I have these erotic dreams of an olive skinned man, with honey eyes and dark curly hair fucking me into oblivion. Until I can't see straight. And every time I jerk myself off, I'm imagining it's you doing it. I'm coming on your hands or your chest, in your mouth, anywhere. The point is that I can't sit here and delve into my personal life with you because my personal life is my sick fantasies of you and when I see you, all I can think about is how I want to strip you down and lick your ass until you scream my name."

Kurt stopped talking, stopped ranting and venting, and looked, really looked, at Dr. Anderson's face. He looked like he was unphased by the admission of Kurt's longing. Instead he just stood up and offered his hand to Kurt. "Then I guess I should be getting you a list of possible, older, non-gay therapists that you might feel more comfortable around."

Kurt took his hand to shake it. "I'm sorry if my thoughts bothered you."

"They didn't. In fact they make me feel a whole lot better." He grasped Kurt's hand tightly and pulled him to his feet. Pulled him close. "Because I've been wanting to fuck you since the second I saw you."

"Y-You have?" Kurt stuttered. "But Dr.-"

"Blaine. My name's Blaine and I'm not your Doctor or therapist anymore since you asked me not to be."

"Blaine." All coherency was lost to Kurt. Seconds ago, Dr. Anderson was sitting properly and just a doctor, now he was admitting his mutual lust for Kurt. _He smells so fucking good,_ Kurt thought when he caught the scent of his cologne. He wanted him. Kurt wanted to be touched by Blaine and he wanted to come just once because of Blaine's actions.

"Good," Blaine cooed. "I expect you to remember that when I'm pounding my dick in your ass." He searched Kurt's eyes for permission to do something, anything. He saw only shock in them. "Say something," he said calmly with a small upturn of his lips.

Kurt gazed at him timidly. He was trying to be strong and brave, but the sudden change from caring Dr. Anderson to aggressive, yet still caring Blaine, made him cower a bit. "Kiss me," he commanded.

Blaine wasted no time. He pulled Kurt the rest of the distance to him and with his other hand he cuffed it around the back of Kurt's neck. His skin was soft and it smelled of peppermint. He pressed parted lips to Kurt's and careened his head sideways, gathering all the passion he could and sending it through the tension in his lips and fingertips. Kurt's lips parted wider and their tongues brushed against one another. Both men felt instant electricity between them and Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth again.

Kurt moaned and sucked on Blaine's tongue, deciding that if everything tasted like Blaine did, he'd be a very fat man because he wouldn't be able to stop eating. Blaine's tongue disappeared from Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned and followed it's path into Blaine's mouth. Their teeth clicked together for a moment and the pressure in their lips surged more electricity through their bodies. Their tongues swirled against each other, but they weren't battling for dominance. Kurt knew that he would lose that battle because he'd succumb to Blaine in a second.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt. "About that thing you said about stripping my close off…"

"What? Here?" Kurt said out of breath.

"You want to stop?"

"N-No!" Kurt exclaimed quietly and began working on the buttons on Blaine's vest.

Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his own again and held his face while he slid his own face from side to side, touching his tongue to Kurt's and moaning at the feel of his fingers, now working on his shirt buttons.

Kurt pushed Blaine's shirt and vest off his shoulders at the same time and peeled his face off of Blaine's to look at the man's perfectly toned body. He had a light amount of chest hair and a trail of dark hair that ran from his navel into his trousers. It was incredibly sexy. Kurt couldn't resist touching and running his hands down his body before curling his fingers around Blaine's belt to unbuckle it.

Blaine pulled the scarf from Kurt's neck and began sucking on the sensitive fleshy parts of his neck and found himself getting drunk of the scent and taste of Kurt's skin. Kurt tasted sweet, like a piece of candy. Once his belt of unbuckled, Blaine pulled back a little to grasp his hands onto Kurt's shirt. He pulled it over Kurt's head and the two stared for a moment at one another's bare torsos. "You're perfect," Blaine said breathily.

"You are so gorgeous," Kurt answered before latching his lips onto Blaine's clavicle and sucking a dark purple mark.

Blaine undid Kurt's pants and slipped his hand, palm up, onto Kurt's package. He pulsed his hand, kneading the tender muscles that were underneath Kurt's boxer briefs.

Kurt moaned at the feel of friction and removed his lips from Blaine's skin. He finished, though with a little difficulty due to the lack of blood flow to his brain at the moment, with Blaine pants and pushed them to the floor. He was about to start doing the same thing to Blaine that Blaine was doing to him, but Blaine started speaking and Kurt couldn't listen and do something at the same time right now.

"You sure you want thais?" Blaine asked.

Kurt moaned again. "Uhgn. Yes. Mmnn. Yes I want this. I want you."

"I council some sex addicts and keep a stash of condoms and lube in the drawer for them in case they feel like they're going to fall off the wagon and need protection."

Kurt wasn't sure why Blaine was telling him this. "Okay," he said anyway.

Blaine picked up on the wavering sound of Kurt's voice. "I was just telling you that I had the necessary items in case you were wondering."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you positive that you want this to happen?"

Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's dick through his boxers and started running his hand around it. Blaine's body contracted pleasurably. "Yes. Uhgn fuck!" Blaine reached into Kurt's boxers and started pumping Kurt's cock. "Oh God Shit. I want you to fuck me. Uhgn! Shit. Fuck me!"

Blaine kept his hand tightly about Kurt's cock, but started to back away as he held it. In effect he was pulling Kurt with him by his dick. He positioned Kurt against his own desk and pulled his boxers down to his ankles, crouching low as he did so. "Oh I'll fuck you, don't you worry," he said slyly. "But not yet. I have plans for us, darling."

"Plans? Oh shit!" Blaine, without warning, licked Kurt from the base of his scrotum to the tip of his dick and took him into his mouth completely. Kurt put his hands on the desk he was leaning on and leaned back a little further, moaning more and more as he watched Blaine's head bob up and down on Kurt's cock. "Mmnn fuck."

Blaine slid his lips off of Kurt and stood up kissing him hard on the lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, his arms overlapping themselves due to Kurt's tiny waist. He slid Kurt forward so that their groins were flush against each other and he ground his hardened cock against Kurt's. He moaned at the feeling of friction. "Better than your first time?" Blaine groaned.

"Yes. Yes."

Blaine was happy that he was able to make Kurt come undone so easily. For someone who never wanted to be touched by anyone, he sure was eager to let Blaine do anything he wanted. "Tell me what happens in your dreams," he let slither out of his mouth.

"It's always different." His voice stuttered as Blaine ground against him again.

"What'd we do last night?"

"You bent me over the desk."

"And the night before?" Blaine smiled seductively.

"You made me watch you jerk off and then lick your come of your stomach."

"And before that?" His eyes lit up, lust blown and on fire.

"I rimmed you in that chair you were just sitting in."

Blaine unwrapped his arms and held onto Kurt's hands, pulling him with him as he backed up. "You're lucky I'm into making dreams come true," he said provocatively and pushed his boxers down.

Kurt took an eyeful of the look of the good doctor completely naked in front of him. He was exactly as he dreamed. Muscularly cut, unblemished skin, perfectly formed penis, and perfectly groomed pubic hair. He really was a olive skinned dream.

Blaine turned away from Kurt to crawl onto his chair, presenting his ass to Kurt, like a cat in heat. Kurt's mouth watered as he appraise Blaine's perfectly shaped ass. Blaine turned his head over his shoulder to look back at Kurt. "Well? Come on, gorgeous."

Kurt got down on his knees on command and stared as his grasped onto Blaine's round ass and began kneading the muscle with both hands. He dipped his head forward and spread Blaine's cheeks apart. He flicked his tongue out and licked from the base of Blaine's sack, up past Blaine's entrance. He felt it when Blaine shivered from head to toe when Kurt's tongue graced his hole.

"Sh-Shit," Blaine groaned. Kurt kept dipping his head and messaging Blaine's heat with his tongue. He pushed his right thumb that was holding onto Blaine's right ass cheek in past Blaine entrance and slid it in and out while he sucked on Blaine's balls. "Holy fuck!" Blaine cried. "Oh shit! Shit!" He moaned again and again at the feel of Kurt sucking, harder and harder. "Fuck. Uhgn, you're amazing."

Kurt removed his thumb and started tongue fucking Blaine's ass. Blaine's toes started to curl and he reached behind himself to get Kurt's attention to stop. As he said earlier, he had plans, and coming right now was not one of them. He had intentions of making Kurt's dream of being bent over Blaine's desk a reality. Also, he wanted to get another chance to suck Kurt's cock because his skin was like smooth velvet in his mouth and tasted just as rich.

Blaine slid off the chair and without a word or sound, with a shaking hand, he was trying to hold onto his orgasm as much as possible, he grabbed hold of Kurt and pressed his lips to Kurt's. He could taste himself and while the thought of being able to taste his own ass wasn't the greatest, there was an air of sex appeal to it because Kurt was the one who did it and was oh-so good at it. He backed Kurt up as they kissed passionatly and then leaned him down onto the leather couch. "Any dreams of us on my couch?" He started kissing Kurt's chest and sucked one of his peaked nipples into his mouth. Kurt moaned and rolled his body. Blaine on top of him was sensational.

"Um. Mmnn." He inhaled sharply when he felt Blaine bite down on the sensitive skin. It was a pleasurable kind of pain that only made him feel that much more aroused. "Last week we sucked each other off at the same time, I was lying here just like this."

Blaine slithered off Kurt and stood up. He smiled down at him devilishly. "You're wish is my command, Darling."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, still looking innocent and untouched, shivering with lust. He wasn't uncomfortable. He was anything but. He was enjoying himself and allowing himself to want these things with Blaine. After years of feeling urges and never wanting someone else to perform them, it felt amazing to get exactly what he wished for. Because he did wish for Blaine. Every night he wished for Blaine and now he had him. He was touching him and caress him, wanting him, needing him just as much as Kurt wanted and needed him. He only looked so innocent because he was shy. He'd never been on display as he was now and he'd never been touched the way he was being touched by Blaine. In short, while he knew what he was doing when it came to performance, he was exceedingly shy and vulnerable.

Blaine caught a glimpse of the shiver than ran through his body and his expression softened. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Kurt nodded franticly. "You're incredible."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I've wanted this for so long. Don't stop. I want to taste your come so bad."

Blaine's cheshiring grin came back and he placed a kiss on Kurt's lips before kissing a trail straight down to his dick. Kurt reached a hand up and started fisting Blaine's hard cock, wishing it were closer so that he could take it's enormous size into his mouth. He exhaled loudly with a breathy moan when he felt Blaine sucking and swirling his tongue around his arousal again. As if Blaine were reading Kurt's mind, he carefully swung his leg over Kurt so that he was laying on top of him as he pushed his head down, down, down, and dragged his teeth back up his shaft and sucking on Kurt's head like a lollipop.

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hips, Blaine's cock was pinned between Kurt's chest and Blaine lower torso. He pulled Blaine further to him and Blaine arched his body so that Kurt could get a hold of Blaine's dick and swallow it whole. "Uhgn!" Blaine moaned around Kurt's shaft on his way down. The vibrations sent Kurt into a frenzy. He'd never felt anything to wonderful. Blaine was rather big in the penis department and Blaine was pretty surprised at Kurt's talent at taking his dick in whole.

Blaine started gyrating his hips slowly, fucking Kurt's mouth as he devoured Kurt's aching cock. Soon, much sooner, than either of them wanted, the moaning vibrations were causing them to feel a tightening in both their stomachs. "Whoa, whoa," Blaine said with a smile and he creeped off Kurt's chest.

Kurt's skin was flushed and his lips were swollen from kissing and sucking on Blaine. Looking down on Kurt, Blaine thought Kurt was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and well worth the time it took waiting until the right time to express his attraction to Kurt. He smiled down on Kurt and the slender man sat up, not sure of what exactly Blaine wanted him to do next.

Blaine took Kurt by the hands and tugged him to standing. He kissed him gently. "Come on." He walked Kurt over to his desk and told him to stay put. Blaine went into his desk and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. He was gentle when he returned to Kurt. He leaned him back with his lips, the way he was earlier and kissed down to his thighs. He licked Kurt's inner thigh and sucked the skin until it was purple while he slicked up his fingers with the lubrication. Without warning, Blaine pushed his index finger into Kurt completely to the knuckle.

"Ah! Oh fuck!" Kurt yelled, his chest heaving. It's been nearly eight years since anything had been inside him. Blaine crooked his finger and brushed the very tip of his finger against Kurt's bundle of nerves. "Mmnn!" Kurt's hips bucked. "Again," he groaned.

Blaine dragged out fingering Kurt, sometimes hitting his prostate, sometimes not. He had no intentions of making Kurt come before he was inside him. He pushed in a second finger, then a third, and Kurt was writhing in ecstasy, his back now flat on the desk. "Uhgn! Uhgn! Shit! Fuck! Uhgn!"

"You like that? You like it when I fuck you with my fingers?"

"Oh yes! Oh fuck yes!" Kurt started pushing his hips downward, meeting Blaine's thrusts with his own and impaling himself on Kurt's fingers.

Blaine pulled his fingers completely out and Kurt whimpered at the loss of touch. He watched carefully as Blaine rolled the condom on his cock and lubed up the latex thoroughly. Kurt slid himself off the desk and kissed Blaine in a way that made his heart thump. Blaine turned Kurt and bent him over the desk, splaying his cheeks apart. He touched Kurt's back and hips and ass. "God, your skin is so soft," Blaine gushed.

"Fuck me. Fuck me please."

"You want me to fuck you?" Blaine pressed his cock against Kurt's entrance, but not so hard that it would enter.

"Yes. Yes. Fuck me. Fuck me now."

Blaine pressed harder and the tip of his cock barely entered into Kurt. "Now?"

"Oh fucking hell. Fuck me! I want you inside me. Now!"

Blaine eased himself in, groaning at how tight Kurt was. "Oh fuck you're so tight."

"Harder. More," Kurt moaned.

Blaine pulled out and shoved himself back inside Kurt. "Uuuhhhhnnnn!" they moaned together. He did it again, dragging himself slowly out and then thrusting so hard into Kurt that his desk was moving away from them. He had one hand in the middle of Kurt's back and the other was now snaking around front and grasping Kurt's member. "Oh. Oh. Ahh! Yeah. Oh God. You're so fucking beautiful." Blaine began thrusting faster and quicker as he fisted his hand with Kurt's cock.

"Ahh! Oh my God! Uuhhggnn! Oh fuck don't stop. Don't stop! Ahhh! Ahhh!" It was just like his dream. Blaine was pounding into Kurt's ass and Kurt met every thrust with profanities and moans. "Oh my God, right there! Don't stop!"

Blaine thrusted harder and harder, his hips were making slapping noises against Kurt's ass and the things he heard coming from Kurt were orgasmic. "Say my name."

Four more thrusts and Kurt was exploding his orgasm onto Blaine's hand. "Ahhhh! B-Blaine! Oh Blaine! Shit shit! Mmnn! Mmnn!" Blaine felt Kurt relax and all his energy seeped out of him and onto the desk his cheek was lying on.

Blaine slid himself out of Kurt and ripped the condom off. Kurt stood up and watched as Blaine took his place on the desk and Kurt, lazy eyed, watched as Blaine started using Kurt's come on his hand as lubrication when he pumped his hand up and down his cock. Kurt's mouth watered. Watching Blaine pleasure himself with the look in his eyes at Kurt. They were dark and lust blown. Something about Blaine using Kurt's come to help himself was an added turn on. He wanted to help, but knew Blaine was adamant about re-enacting the dreams.

So, he watched, taking in every inch of Blaine's body. He saw Blaine's eyes roll behind his head. "Uhgn. Oh. Oh." Blaine stuttered his hand movements and he squirted his come all over his torso. He dropped his head back and took a second to himself. When he could finally breath he looked back up to Kurt, who was still watching intently. He waved him closer. "Lick it," he commanded.

Kurt positioned himself between Blaine's thighs and flicked his tongue out at Blaine's deflating member. Blaine moaned and his hips involuntarily bucked at the touch of his sensitive muscle. He snaked out his tongue again and dragged it in one long line of Blaine's abs, lapping up the ropes of semen. Blaine tasted phenomenal.

Blaine could have come again at the sheer look in Kurt's eyes as he looked up at him with the milky white substance on his tongue. He cupped Kurt's face and pulled him up to his face. He kissed him tenderly and warmly before wrapping his arms around the slender man and cradled him softly.

"Was it everything you dreamed of?" Blaine asked.

"Better," Kurt answered. "And you? Did I live up to your expectations?"

"You're incredible. No regrets."

Kurt smiled. "So, I should come back next week?" he joked.

"No."

Kurt looked up at Blaine alarmed.

"That would be unethical to have sex with you during your therapy session. I will give you a list of possible psychiatrists as I previously promised."

Kurt left the comfort of Blaine's arms and pulled on his boxers once he found them. "I see."

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. I just thought that… Never mind."

Blaine stood up and waltzed over to Kurt. He held Kurt's face tenderly. "I can't be your therapist anymore… But I can take you out to dinner tonight and have a repeat performance of this."

"You mean you?"

"Just had the best sex ever and want to take the sexiest man I've ever seen out to dinner?" His eyes shift back and forth for dramatic effect. "Yeah. I do. And then I want to cancel all my appointments tomorrow so I can spend the day fucking your brains out and showing you how amazing you are." Kurt's worried expression melted away and Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt warmly.

A ringing sound went off from behind them. Blaine chuckled. "Our hour's up."

Kurt laughed back. "Should we apologize to Patty?"

"I'll send her on a shopping spree."

"So, our hour's up, but our time together isn't?"

"Definitely not."

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Check out my other stories on my page. Behind the scenes stuff on my other stories at my tumblr page: grace-ryan


End file.
